Vehicles may include panels that are coupled to one another to form the body of the vehicle. Some vehicles, such as vehicles including body-on-frame construction, may include a vehicle body that is coupled to a vehicle frame. During normal driving conditions, as air flows over the vehicle, air can flow into the gaps between adjacent body panels and/or between the vehicle body and the vehicle frame. The air flow into the gaps may form high pressure zones at the gaps, increasing aerodynamic drag on the vehicle and decreasing the overall vehicle efficiency.
Accordingly, a need exists for seal members that reduce air flow into the gaps positioned between adjacent body panels and/or gaps between the vehicle body and the vehicle frame.